


Nocne rozmowy, kawa o północy i sklejane serca

by Michaelaariadne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Po wydarzeniach z Kuby Charles spędził w szpitalu prawie dwa miesiące. On się zmienił, Erik się zmienił, wszyscy mutanci się zmienili. Tylko ich serca pozostały takie same. Cherik.





	1. Nocne rozmowy

Ściąga:  
_\- telepatia_  
_**myśli ogólnie**_  
_piosenki_

Po wydarzeniach z Kuby Charles spędził w szpitalu prawie dwa miesiące. Lekarze bezskutecznie próbowali naprawić jego kręgosłup i przywrócić mu zdolność chodzenia. Xavier nie zamierzał im tego zabraniać, ale właściwie nie zależało mu na sprawnych nogach. Na wielu rzeczach przestało mu zależeć po tym, kiedy Erik go zostawił. Nie miał mu za złe tej kuli w kręgosłupie, Lehnsherr dbał wtedy o własne życie i nie mógł znać toru pocisku. Cóż, x-meni, którzy przy nim pozostali próbowali go przekonać, że Lehnsherr zrobił to z premedytacją, ale Xavier im nie wierzył.

I w tym wszystkim najbardziej bolał go fakt, że nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Erikiem. Regularnie, co wieczór próbował przesłać mu jakąś wiadomość telepatycznie, ale zawsze jego próby odbijały się od muru. Lehnsherr musiał nosić swój hełm przez cały czas, bo próby Charlesa były nieudane niezależnie od pory dnia lub nocy. A on po prostu się martwił.

Któregoś dnia, po dwóch tygodniach pobytu w szpitalu skontaktował się z Raven. Był późny wieczór więc liczył, że Erik już śpi i nie dowie się o jego 'rozmowie' z mutantką.

_\- Raven?_

_\- Charles!_ \- Xavier prawie słyszał panikę w jej telepatycznym głosie. - _Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Potrzebujesz pomocy?_

 _\- Nie, ja... Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że z wami jest dobrze. Próbowałem kontaktować się z nim, ale mnie blokuje_ \- imię Lehnsherra nie mogło mu nawet przejść przez myśli.

_\- Erik w ogóle z nami nie rozmawia. Cały czas chodzi w tym śmiesznym hełmie. Ale wszyscy żyjemy. A ty? Lekarzom udało się coś zrobić?_

_\- Nie będę chodził, jeśli o tym mówisz._

_\- Przepraszam, braciszku. Nie powinnam była cię zostawiać..._

_\- Przestań, Raven. Wiem, że z Erikiem będzie Ci lepiej._

_\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy wszyscy zostali razem, bez dzielenia się na obozy. Erik chyba obwinia się o to, co się stało._

_\- Ale to już się wydarzyło, nie cofniesz czasu. Wiesz, Raven, jestem zmęczony, chyba spróbuję się trochę przespać._

_\- Dobranoc, Charles_

Xavier już nie odpowiedział. Czuł się winny tego rozpadu ich "drużyny". Westchnął cicho i nakrył się kocem. W snach znów powrócił na kubańską plażę patrząc, jak opuszczają go dwie najdroższe mu osoby. I znów obudził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.

***

\- Z Charlesem jest w porządku - poinformowała Erika Raven, bezceremonialnie wchodząc do jego pokoju. - Cóż, nie będzie chodził, ale mam wrażenie, że nie przejmuje się tym jakoś szczególnie.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - Lehnsherr nadal wpatrywał się w świat za oknem i nawet wtargnięcie Raven nie sprawiło, że się odwrócił.

\- Chociażby dlatego, że się obwiniasz o to, co wydarzyło się na Kubie. I że cały czas nosisz to idiotyczne wiadro na głowie bo boisz się, że będzie próbował się z tobą skontaktować.

\- Dość! - warknął Erik. - Idź już.

Raven prychnęła ale posłusznie opuściła jego pokój, nie omieszkając trzasnąć drzwiami.

 ** _Przepraszam cię, Charles_** pomyślał Lehnsherr wiedząc, że Xavier i tak nie będzie w stanie tego odczytać.

***

Minął miesiąc, a Raven miała regularny kontakt z Charlesem. Erik o tym wiedział, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Nie mógł jej przecież zabronić tych rozmów z Xavierem, a poza tym... Dzięki niej miał wieści co u niego, i nawet jeśli udawał, że nic go to nie obchodziło, to te strzępy informacji pomagały mu uspokoić sumienie.

Był wieczór. Erik od rana czuł jakiś dziwny niepokój, miotał się po domu i właściwie knocił każdą pracę, za jaką próbował się zabrać. W końcu zamknął się w swoim pokoju i cisnął hełm na łóżko. Potem przysiadł na szerokim parapecie, ostatnimi czasy często to robił. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność z tyłu głowy, nienachalną.

 _\- Charles?_ \- pomyślał.

_\- Erik! Przepraszam, próbuję się z tobą skontaktować co wieczór, nie sądziłem, że mi się uda. Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać..._

_\- Nie. Dobrze cię słyszeć, stary przyjacielu._

_\- Nie sądziłem, że jestem aż tak stary, że będziesz mi to wypominał!_

Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się do siebie.

_\- Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Po Kubie, po tym wszystkim..._

_\- Nie mam ci tego za złe. Nigdy nie miałem._

Erik umilkł i zapatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem. Lubił patrzeć na las, w sercu którego leżała ich obecna siedziba, uspokajał go metodyczny ruch liści.

_\- Erik?_

_\- Wybacz, odpłynąłem._

_\- Nie musimy rozmawiać. Jest późno, nie chcesz się położyć?_

_\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien, kiedy znów będę miał tyle odwagi żeby zdjąć hełm._

_\- Możesz go po prostu nie zakładać. Obiecuję, że nie będę cię czytał._

_\- Obiecywaliśmy sobie wiele rzeczy i sam wiesz, co z tego wszystkiego wyszło._

_\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że wszyscy jesteście tu mile widziani. Nie tylko Raven czy ty. Możecie pojawić się w szkole w środku nocy i przyjmę was z otwartymi ramionami._

_\- Chyba tylko ty. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoi... Podopieczni byli zadowoleni z tego, że tam jesteśmy._

_\- Nie można uszczęśliwić wszystkich. A jak na razie to ja mam tu najwięcej do powiedzenia._

_\- Zmieniłeś się, Charles._

_\- Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy. Dziwi cię to?_

_\- Nie. Nie dziwi._

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje żaden z nich się nie odzywał.

 _\- Chyba naprawdę powinienem się położyć_ – przekazał mu Erik.

_\- Porozmawiamy jutro?_

_\- Nie wiem. Zawsze mogę się jutro nie obudzić, zapewne rozwiązałoby to wiele problemów._

_\- Śpij dobrze, Eriku._

_\- Ty też. Dobranoc, Charles._

Xavier jeszcze długo wyczuwał, że Lehnsherr nie śpi, ale nie odważył się na nowo nawiązać z nim kontaktu.

***

 _\- Raven za tobą tęskni_ \- powiedział mu kiedyś Erik. Cowieczorne rozmowy stały się ich tradycją. Czasem rozmawiali przez kilka minut, czasem kilka godzin. Raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że rozmawiali aż do świtu; Erik nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, ale przedłużał rozmowę tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Charles i tak miał wystarczająco dużo czasu w ciągu dnia by odespać nieprzespaną noc więc nigdy mu nie przerywał. Poza tym cenił sobie to, że Lehnsherr w ogóle chciał z nim rozmawiać, że po tym wszystkim nadal ufał mu na tyle, że byli w stanie "przegadać" całą noc.

 _\- Jest tu mile widziana, jak wy wszyscy_ ' - odpowiedział mu Charles. _\- Jeśli Azazel nadal jest z wami, mógłby ją tu podrzucić. Ja też za nią tęsknię._

_\- Porozmawiam z nią o tym. Ale jutro, teraz i tak pewnie już śpi._

_\- Też powinieneś._

_\- A ty? Podejrzewam, że u ciebie jest tak samo późno jak u mnie._

_\- W takim razie dobranoc, Eriku._

_\- Śpij dobrze, Charles._

***

 _\- Jak właściwie działają te nasze rozmowy?_ \- zapytał go któregoś dnia Lehnsherr.

 _\- Do końca nie wiem_ \- przyznał Charles. _\- Po prostu któregoś dnia chciałem skontaktować się z Raven, przesłałem jej wiadomość, a kiedy mi odpowiedziała udało mi się otworzyć coś jakby korytarz myśli. Wiesz, tak jak w czasie abordażu jeden statek zarzuca na drugi liny... Mam wrażenie, że to jest coś takiego. Tworzę z kimś połączenie i dopóki trwa, możemy wymieniać myśli. Kiedy kończymy rozmowę, po prostu się odkotwiczam._

_\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz aż taką moc._

_\- Ja też nie. To po prostu się wydarzyło._

_\- Ale to dobrze. Dobrze czasem cię usłyszeć._

**_Nie sądziłem, że codziennie to czasem_** pomyślał Xavier.

 _\- Codziennie to całkiem_ często - Charles prawie był w stanie usłyszeć rozbawienie w jego głosie.

_\- Nie sądziłem, że dałem ci dostęp do swojego umysłu_

_\- Też nie sądziłem, ale po prostu usłyszałem tę myśl, ale nie tak jak zazwyczaj. To było jak szept pod nosem w czasie rozmowy._

_\- W takim razie muszę uważać co myślę._

_\- Oboje musimy uważać._

_\- Oboje powinniśmy też iść spać, Eriku. Już późno._

_\- Śpij dobrze, Charles._

_\- Dobranoc, przyjacielu._

***

 _\- Jutro wychodzę ze szpitala_ \- poinformował Erika Charles. _\- Wreszcie._

_\- Sądziłem, że już od dawna jesteś w domu. Były jakieś komplikacje?_

_\- Nie, ale lekarze uparli się, żeby zrobić wszystkie możliwe badania i upewnić się, że nie są w stanie przywrócić mi władzy w nogach. Nie byli w stanie, oczywiście, że nie, pocisk uszkodził rdzeń kręgowy już nieodwracalnie. Ale dzieciaki nalegały żebym się zgodził. A mi i tak już wszystko jedno._

_\- Przepraszam cię, Charles. To moja wina..._

_\- Erik, w porządku. Pogodziłem się z tym, że nie będę chodził. I naprawdę nie chcę się zastanawiać nad tym, czyja to wina. Tak po prostu jest._

_\- Powinieneś iść spać, jutro od rana pewnie będą cię nękać lekarze. Nie wypuszczą cię bez ostatnich badań._

_\- Nie jest tak późno. Jeszcze nie ma północy, jest w porządku._

_\- Charles, idź spać. Jutro mi za to podziękujesz._

_\- Dobranoc, Eriku._

_\- Dobranoc, Charles. Nie myśl za dużo, nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre._

Xavier zerwał połączenie i zamknął oczy. Zawsze gdy to robił przed oczami stawała mu scena z kubańskiej plaży, pochylający się nad nim Erik i wracało poczucie bezsilności. W końcu zmorzył go sen.

***

 _\- Rezydencja jeszcze stoi?_ \- zapytał go następnego wieczoru Erik.

_\- Tak, wszystko jest jak należy. Hank mówił, że w czasie mojej nieobecności przyjął dwójkę dzieciaków, ale nie chciał mi zawracać głowy, więc jutro będę mógł ich poznać._

_\- Nie sądziłem, że chłopak tak poważnie weźmie pilnowanie szkoły, że wejdzie w twoje buty i zacznie ratować mutantów._

_\- Nie musisz być taki sarkastyczny. Jutro opowiem ci co to za dzieciaki._

_\- W porządku. A teraz idź już spać, Charles. Dobrej nocy._

_\- Dobranoc, Eriku._

A potem Lehnsherr zablokował Charlesowi wszelkie możliwości telepatycznego kontaktu z sobą na kolejne dwa miesiące.

 


	2. Kawa o północy

Ściąga:  
 _\- telepatia_  
 ** _myśli ogólnie_**  
 _piosenki_  
  
  


Charles rzucił się w wir pracy byle tylko nie myśleć o nagłym zerwaniu kontaktu przez Erika. Nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło, że Lehnsherr tak nagle zablokował mu dostęp do swojego umysłu. Tysiące razy analizował ich ostatnią rozmowę szukając czegoś, co mogłoby go naprowadzić na powód tej decyzji, ale nie znalazł nic.

Hank podczas jego nieobecności dał schronienie dwójce mutantów. Jednym z nich był Warren Worthington, choć reszta wołała na niego "Aniołek" z powodu wielkich anielskich skrzydeł na plecach. Chłopak wydawał się być wycofany i zdenerwowany przez cały czas ich rozmowy, więc Xavier zapewnił go tylko, że nic mu tu nie grozi i może tu zostać jak długo będzie chciał.

Drugim z mutantów był Kurt Wagner, choć po pobycie w cyrku był przyzwyczajony do nazywania go Nightcrawlerem. On był zdecydowanie bardziej rozmowny, zwłaszcza gdy poczuł się bezpieczny to prawie w ogóle nie milknął. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania dopiero koło północy Charles przekonał go, że powinien się położyć. Chłopak posłusznie udał się na spoczynek, znikając po prostu z jego gabinetu. Xavier prawie odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie kubek kawy. Nie dbał o to, że prawdopodobnie już po niej nie zaśnie, po prostu jej potrzebował.

Rano udawał przed dzieciakami, że dopiero co wstał, dobrze maskując swoje zmęczenie. Wszystkich obdarzył uśmiechem, dobrą radą dotyczącą treningów, a potem wymówił się pracą i zniknął w swoim gabinecie, gdzie na twardej, skórzanej kanapie przespał kolejne sześć godzin.

Kto by pomyślał, że tak będzie wyglądać jego życie bez Erika.

***

Jego X-meni z każdym dniem coraz lepiej panowali nad swoimi mocami. Warren zaczął czuć się pewniej w ich towarzystwie i wychodził z pokoju częściej niż na posiłki. Kurt z kolei nieco się wycofał, przestał pojawiać się nagle w losowych miejscach i zachowywał się, jakby coś się stało. Charlesowi pomimo prób nie udało się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, ale zapewnił Wagnera, że zawsze może do niego przyjść.

Było już późno, właściwie zbliżała się pora jego conocnej kawy. Nagle w jego gabinecie (a konkretnie na biurku) zmaterializował się Kurt.

\- Herr Xavier, wiem że jest późno... I przepraszam, że siedzę na biurku, czasami mam jeszcze problem z naprowadzaniem...

\- W porządku, Kurt - zapewnił go Charles łagodnym głosem. - Coś się stało?

\- Siedziałem na zewnątrz, tak jakby trzymałem wartę i nagle ktoś pojawił się przed budynkiem. Pięć osób. Co najmniej jedna z nich jest ranna, jeden z mężczyzn trzymał ją na rękach.

Charles poczuł dziwny niepokój.

\- Możesz mnie tam zabrać? Zanim tam dojadę minie dużo czasu.

Nightcrawler chwycił go za nadgarstek i zniknął, a w następnej chwili stali przed piątką przybyszów. A wśród nich był Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Mówiłeś, że jesteśmy tu zawsze mile widziani - powiedział cicho, patrząc Xaviera.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna.

_\- Nawet jeśli bez słowa się odciąłeś_ \- przekazał mu telepatycznie korzystając z tego, że Lehnsherr nie miał hełmu.

\- Zaatakowano nas. Potrzebujemy pomocy...

\- Kurt, możesz zabrać rannych do Hanka? - Charles przerwał Erikowi i zwrócił się do Wagnera.

\- Oczywiście, herr Xavier.

\- Kto oberwał? - zapytał profesor, krzyżując spojrzenia z Erikiem.

\- Najciężej Emma - wskazał głową na trzymaną w ramionach kobietę. - Angel ma przestrzelone skrzydła, Raven oberwała w ramię, a Azazel w nogę. Właściwie tylko ja i Janos wyszliśmy bez szwanku.

\- Dobrze. Kurt, najpierw zabierz Emmę, potem resztę, możesz wszystkich naraz jeśli dasz radę.

\- Sam się tam przeniosę - warknął Azazel patrząc na Nightcrawlera spod byka.

\- Nie rób tego. Z poranionymi nogami możesz czasem wylądować nie tam, gdzie chcesz. Wierz mi, próbowałem - odparł łagodnie Wagner. Azazel odruchowo spojrzał na jego kostki, gdzie dostrzegł nadal niezagojone rany po kajdanach, w których trzymano go pomiędzy występami w cyrku. Kurt uśmiechnął się tylko, a potem przejął od Erika Emmę i zniknął. Wrócił po chwili, ocierając czerwone od krwi dłonie w bluzę i wyciągnął ręce do Raven i Angel.

\- Wolę nie przenosić trzech rannych osób naraz, zaraz wrócę - powiedział i zniknął razem z dwiema dziewczynami. Za trzecim razem zabrał Azazela, który przestał patrzeć na niego spod byka i bez protestów podał mu rękę.

\- Chodźcie do środka - powiedział Charles patrząc na Erika i Riptide'a. - Znajdę wam jakiś pokój.

Powoli ruszyli w stronę rezydencji. Erik wyglądał, jakby chciał się odezwać, ale najwyraźniej powstrzymywała go obecność Janosa. Dotarli do wejścia, gdzie dość wysoki próg zdawał się być trudną do pokonania przeszkodą dla siedzącego na wózku Xaviera. Erik zrobił krok w jego stronę chcąc mu pomóc, ale Charles powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

\- Poradzę sobie. Muszę sobie radzić, nikt nie jest obok cały czas - rzucił. Pchnął drzwi, a potem chwycił obiema rękami framugę i wciągnął się do środka. Erik wymienił spojrzenia z Janosem i razem weszli do rezydencji. Xavier podjechał do schodów i spojrzał na towarzyszących mu mężczyzn.

\- Wschodnie skrzydło będzie jak na razie wasze, pogadam z dzieciakami, żeby nikt się tam nie kręcił. Pokoje są otwarte, klucze macie w szafkach przy łóżkach. Odprowadziłbym was, ale sami rozumiecie...

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Lehnsherr. - A ty?

\- A ja pójdę sobie zrobić kawę.

\- Teraz? Jest późno, Charles, naprawdę uważasz...

\- Tak, naprawdę uważam, że kawa o północy to dobry pomysł! Od kiedy ty się tak o mnie troszczysz, co?

Erik obrzucił go tylko spojrzeniem, ale już się nie odezwał.

\- Dobrej nocy - rzucił jeszcze Xavier, a potem ruszył w stronę kuchni. Usłyszał za sobą kroki Erika i zaklął w duchu. Wiedział, że będą musieli porozmawiać, ale nie miał ochoty robić tego o tej porze. Postanowił zignorować mężczyznę i po prostu wjechał do kuchni.

Erik stanął w progu pomieszczenia i w milczeniu obserwował mężczyznę, opierając się o framugę. Xavier włączył radio i przyciszył je lekko, tak, że muzyka płynęła jakby w tle wszystkiego. Potem zagotował wodę i zaparzył dla siebie kubek kawy, a dla Lehnsherra, którego wzrok wyczuwał na plecach, herbatę. Erik wziął to za zaproszenie i powoli wszedł do kuchni. Charles wręczył mu kubek, ale nie spojrzał na niego. W następnej chwili w kuchni pojawił się Nightcrawler.

\- Powinieneś już spać, Kurt - powiedział łagodnie. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Rozmawiałem z Azazelem. A potem po prostu nie mogłem spać. Usłyszałem muzykę i chciałem zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Charles dotknął skroni i zamknął oczy. Trwał tak przez moment, a potem uśmiechnął się.

\- Nadal nie wiem co cię tak dręczy, ale zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby trochę uspokoić twoje myśli bez zaglądania do nich. Powinieneś lepiej spać.

\- Dziękuję - odparł Wagner. - Pan też powinien iść spać.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym po tej kawie był w stanie - Charles uśmiechnął się smutno. - Dam sobie radę, nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować. Dobranoc, Kurt.

\- Dobranoc, herr Xavier.

Młody mutant spojrzał na Erika, ale do niego nie odważył się odezwać. Potem zniknął.

Charles objął dłońmi kubek i oparł się wygodnie w wózku. Zamknął oczy i z wygiętymi w uśmiechu wargami zaczął śpiewać bezgłośnie płynącą z radia piosenkę. Lehnsherr też się uśmiechnął, niemal wbrew sobie, ale Charles wyglądał teraz na tak pogodzonego ze światem, że ten uśmiech był samoistny.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Xavier nagle otworzył oczy i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Bawi mnie jak ta piosenka pasuje do całej tej sytuacji - rzucił, patrząc wreszcie na Erika.

\- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak bawi. Nie wydawało mi się, że ta sytuacja jest zabawna.

\- Co mnie bawi? A co, mam płakać?! Płakałem, jeden raz i to był pierwszy raz od kilkunastu lat kiedy płakałem. Przez ciebie! - Xavier z hukiem odstawił kubek na blat.

\- Przeze mnie?

\- Zostawiłeś mnie. Porzuciłeś mnie, dwa razy. Najpierw na plaży, a potem podczas naszych rozmów. Liczyłem, że coś się zmieniło, że pomimo tych wydarzeń z Kuby będzie między nami lepiej, że to wszystko jakoś się rozwiąże. A potem z dnia na dzień znowu się odciąłeś!

\- Ja cię zostawiłem?! To ty stanąłeś po stronie ludzi, a nie swojego własnego gatunku! Czy to nie jest większa zdrada?!

\- A od kiedy jeden gatunek chroni się mordując drugi?!

\- Charles, do cholery, oni próbowali nas pozabijać! Miałem dać im się zabić w imię jakiejś wyższej idei?!

\- Mogłeś ich po prostu powstrzymać, nie musiałeś odwracać ognia!

\- Należało im się! Skoro nie mogli nas szanować to trzeba było sprawić, że będą się nas bali!

\- Gdyby nie twoje cholerne pragnienie zemsty nadal mógłbym chodzić!

Erik popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Xavier kontynuował.

\- Tak, próbowałem nie mieć ci tego za złe, bo po prostu próbowałeś ratować własne życie. Ale cały czas mam w głowie to, że gdyby nie twoje pragnienie zemsty, to to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło.

\- Gdybyś nie stanął przeciwko mnie...

\- Ale to nie ja do ciebie strzelałem! Nigdy bym do ciebie nie strzelił. Ale Moira próbowała ocalić te tysiące niewinnych ludzi, którzy musieli tam być, którzy dostali takie rozkazy.

Erik patrzył na niego z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdzieś w tle z radia dalej płynęła muzyka.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

\- Ty i tak nie rozumiesz, prawda? - głos Charlesa był cichy i podszyty czymś na kształt zawodu. - Nadal wydaje ci się, że to ja popełniłem błąd. Ale wiesz co? Oboje go popełniliśmy. Dawno temu.

Potem opuścił kuchnię zostawiając Erika z mętlikiem w głowie i powoli rosnącym w piersi poczuciem winy. I z niemal pełnym kubkiem kawy.

***

Charles nie zmrużył oka tej nocy. Właściwie nawet nie próbował zasnąć, od razu zabrał się za czytanie, choć tekst książki nawet nie zapisywał mu się w głowie, tylko przerzucał kartki chcąc przekonać samego siebie, że coś robi. W kuchni Erik kręcił w powietrzu nożami, czasami zbliżając je niebezpiecznie blisko do swojej twarzy.

Dochodziła ósma gdy Xavier odważył się opuścić pokój i skierować się do jadalni. W pomieszczeniu, przy stole siedzieli już wszyscy mieszkańcy rezydencji, a także Raven, Angel, Janos i Azazel. Erik stał przy oknie, ale od razu spojrzał w jego stronę gdy się pojawił.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim - powiedział cicho Xavier. - Hank, jak się czuje Emma?

\- Już lepiej - odparł McCoy. - Przestała zamieniać się w diament kiedy zbliżałem się by zmienić jej opatrunek. Podejrzewam, że dzisiaj odzyska już przytomność.

Charles skinął głową. Ktoś podał mu kubek z herbatą, który z wdzięcznością przyjął. Po bezsennej nocy suszyło go w gardle i wyjątkowo przeszkadzały mu myśli pozostałych osób siedzących przy stole.

\- Charles? - zaczął Erik, ale profesor postanowił go zignorować. Było za wcześnie na kolejną kłótnię, zwłaszcza, że nie chciał jej toczyć przy dzieciakach. Lehnsherr jednak nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Charles, musimy w końcu porozmawiać...

\- Nic nie musimy! - warknął Xavier kładąc nacisk na pierwsze słowo. - A w każdym razie ja nie zamierzam.

\- Charles...

\- Możesz mówić jeśli bardzo chcesz, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jakim cholernym zdrajcą jestem!

Kurt zniknął nagle, pozostawiając po sobie chmurę dymu.

\- Idioci - syknął Azazel. - Dzieciak ma zespół stresu pourazowego, a wy się przy nim drzecie. Aż szkoda, że nie było tu żadnego pistoletu, z którego mógłbyś postrzelać, byłoby jeszcze lepiej!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ma zespół stresu pourazowego - przyznał Charles. - Pytałem go kilka razy o to, co się dzieje, ale nigdy nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Nie siedzę mu w głowie.

\- Dziwne słowa jak na telepatę.

\- Nigdy nie czytam nikogo bez jego wyraźnej zgody jeśli nie mam takiej potrzeby.

\- Jakbym jeszcze miał ci w to uwierzyć...

\- Azazelu! - warknął Erik. - Możesz sobie myśleć o Charlesie co chcesz, i ja także, ale on nigdy nie nadużywa swojej mocy. I zawsze pyta o zgodę.

\- Nie potrzebuję adwokata, a już na pewno nie ciebie w tej roli - Xavier zgarnął ze stołu kubek i najszybciej jak był w stanie opuścił kuchnię. Erik zaklął głośno i po chwili uczynił to samo.

\- Oni są siebie warci - stwierdziła Raven. - Jak długo jeszcze będą tak dookoła siebie skakać i się kłócić zanim przyznają, że im na sobie zależy?

\- W przypadku Erika? Z pewnością zajmie to jeszcze sporo czasu - odparł Janos.

\- Erika nie przekonamy. Ale spróbuję porozmawiać z Charlesem - powiedziała mutantka wstając od stołu. - Może powie mi w końcu o co im poszło.

\- Powodzenia! - krzyknął za nią Hank.

***

\- Erik zrobił obiad - powiedziała Raven wchodząc do gabinetu Charlesa. Nie poszła do niego od razu po śniadaniu, musiała się przygotować do tej rozmowy. Posiłek przygotowany przez Erika wydawał się teraz dobrym pretekstem do rozmowy.

\- Nie tknę niczego, co zrobił - warknął Xavier nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad książki, którą czytał.

\- Charles, o co wam teraz chodzi? Wtedy na plaży wydawaliście się być dosyć pogodzeni z losem i nie chce mi się wierzyć, że chodzi o Kubę.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

\- Charles, proszę. Niszczycie tym wszystkim siebie nawzajem.

\- Raven - zaczął z poirytowaniem, ale nagle urwał i westchnął. - Ja już chyba nie potrafię z nim rozmawiać - powiedział niemal żałośnie.

Odsunął się od biurka i przesiadł się na kanapę. Dziewczyna usiadła obok i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale tylko się kłócimy, głównie z mojej inicjatywy. Czasami nie potrafię spojrzeć na niego bez złości.

\- Nadal masz mu za złe Kubę? To, że nie możesz chodzić?

\- Nigdy nie miałem mu tego za złe. Tak, nadal mam w głowie, że cała sytuacja na Kubie była niejako z jego winy, ale przecież nie mógł przewidzieć toru lotu pocisku, a używając wtedy mocy ratował własne życie, i przecież nie mam prawa mieć o to pretensji.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

Xavier westchnął i milczał przez moment.

\- Pamiętasz te nasze rozmowy? Te telepatyczne, kiedy jeszcze byłem w szpitalu.

\- Pamiętam. Informowałam Erika, że żyjesz, że wszystko w porządku... O to chodzi? Że wiedział?

\- Nie powiedział ci, że ze mną też rozmawiał, prawda?

Raven potrząsnęła głową.

\- Rozmawialiśmy codziennie, czasami parę minut, czasami całą noc. A potem znowu mnie zostawił, nagle z dnia na dzień się odciął na dwa miesiące. Byłem wściekły, ale musiałem jakoś się z tym pogodzić. I nagle pojawiliście się tutaj, a Erik powołał się na moje słowa sprzed trzech miesięcy. Mówiłem wtedy, że możecie się tu pojawić w środku nocy a ja przyjmę was z otwartymi ramionami. I oczywiście, że bym to zrobił, nawet gdybyśmy nie rozmawiali. Ale nadal byłem wściekły na Erika za to, że porzucił mnie już drugi raz, a zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało. Wczoraj w nocy się pokłóciliśmy, wykrzyczałem mu to wszystko w twarz. Dzisiaj rano on chciał rozmawiać, a ja znowu się wściekłem, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić. Chcę z nim porozmawiać, nie znowu na niego wrzeszczeć, ale chyba nie potrafię.

\- Kiedyś mogliście przegadać cały dzień i pół nocy...

\- Kiedyś mogłem chodzić - uciął Charles. - Jeśli będę w stanie z nim porozmawiać, to to zrobię. Jeśli nie, to po prostu przeczekam jego obecność w tym domu i wrócę do siebie kiedy wyjedzie.

Raven westchnęła.

\- Przyjdź na obiad. Chociaż tyle, w porządku?

Xavier nie odpowiedział, więc dziewczyna pocałowała go tylko w policzek i wyszła.  
  


 


	3. Sklejane serca 1/2

Ściąga:  
 _\- telepatia_  
 ** _myśli ogólnie_**  
 _piosenki_

\- Rozumiem, że Charles się nie pojawi - odezwał się Erik.

\- Rozmawiałam z nim, naprawdę sądziłam, że przyjdzie! - odparła Raven, patrząc przepraszająco na mężczyznę.

\- Z przyjściem mógłby być problem, ale jestem - usłyszeli głos Xaviera, który powoli wjechał do kuchni. - Byłbym wcześniej, ale jak na złość wózek nie chciał się zablokować żebym mógł się na niego przesiąść.

Ktoś zrobił mu miejsce przy stole, a Erik podał mu pełny talerz.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. Wszyscy milczeli, choć większość już skończyła posiłek.

_\- Przepraszam_ \- przesłał Erikowi Charles. Lehnsherr rozejrzał się niepewnie jakby nie wiedział, czy Xavier faktycznie się odezwał, czy była to wiadomość telepatyczna.

_\- Nie wiem, za co przepraszasz_ \- odparł.

_\- Za to, że nie potrafię z tobą rozmawiać. Bo nie jest tak, że nie chcę, po prostu nie wychodzi._

_\- Wydaje mi się, że aktualnie prowadzimy coś dość podobnego do rozmowy i całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz._

_\- Ale gdybym miał powiedzieć to na głos, to nie byłbym w stanie. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale kiedy mam się do ciebie odezwać to jestem tak pełen gniewu._

Erik spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem z drugiej strony stołu.

_\- Nawet kiedy jesteś wściekły wyglądasz zabawnie._

_\- Bardzo śmieszne. I nawet nie o to chodzi._

_\- Więc wyjaśnij mi o co ci chodzi._

_\- O to że ty chcesz rozmawiać, a ja nie potrafię._

_\- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz, Charles. Jak na razie wystarczy mi to, że nie drzesz się na mnie kiedy tylko mnie widzisz. I cóż, jesz mój obiad bez obawy, że go zatrułem. To napawa mnie optymizmem._

\- Dobrze ci to wyszło - powiedział już głośno Charles.

\- Wiesz, to nic takiego, nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu...

\- Erik. Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć dziękuję - Xavier uśmiechnął się lekko, a Raven parsknęła śmiechem.

_\- Pierwsza nasza werbalna wymiana zdań od czasów Kuby, która nie zakończyła się wybuchem z twojej strony. Chyba jestem z ciebie dość dumny_ \- przesłał mu Erik.

_\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo zabawny, Eriku. Nie myślałeś o karierze komika?_

_\- A co szukasz mentora? Czy może towarzysza występów?_

Xavier spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą a Lehnsherr parsknął śmiechem. Uświadomił sobie, że musi to wyglądać zabawnie z perspektywy innych osób siedzących przy stole. On i Charles wymieniali się spojrzeniami i okazjonalnie parskali śmiechem.

\- To my już was zostawimy - stwierdziła Raven i podniosła się z miejsca. Pozostali poszli jej śladem i po chwili szurania i trzaskania talerzami w kuchni zostali tylko Charles i Erik.

\- Przepraszam - powiedzieli niemal w tym samym momencie. Xavier zaśmiał się cicho i spuścił głowę.

\- Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę nas zostawią - stwierdził Lehnsherr.

\- Ja też. Ale najwyraźniej Raven ma większą moc przekonywania niż ja.

\- Jesteś telepatą. Możesz przekonać wszystkich do wszystkiego - Erik uśmiechnął się.

\- Nawet ciebie do zostania? - zapytał Charles zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Nawet mnie. Nawet do zostania.

Xavier nie wiedział co na to powiedzieć i spuścił wzrok na swój talerz wracając do jedzenia.

\- Nie musisz od razu milknąć, całkiem miło nam się rozmawiało.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Przestań w końcu przepraszać! - warknął z poirytowaniem Erik, a Charles skulił się w sobie. Lehnsherr westchnął.

\- Nie chciałem - powiedział. - Udzielił mi się twój sposób bycia.

Xavier parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę zwalasz na mnie winę?

\- Wolałbyś żeby zwalił na ciebie coś innego? - zapytała Raven, która nagle stanęła w drzwiach kuchni. - Wybacz, chciałam sprawdzić, czy się nie pozabijaliście.

\- Obaj żyjemy jak widzisz - powiedział Erik. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami na jego poważny ton, a potem zostawiła ich samych.

\- Muszę wracać do pracy - odezwał się Charles. - Dziękuję.

\- Ja też.

Xavier nie pojawił się na kolacji i Erik obawiał się, że to ze względu na niego, że chciał uniknąć kolejnej konfrontacji. Gdy jednak zajrzał do jego gabinetu chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę, zastał Charlesa śpiącego. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i nakrył go kocem.

***

\- Nie było pana wczoraj na kolacji, profesorze - powiedział Hank przy śniadaniu. - Przez moment myślałem, że znowu przestanie pan z nami rozmawiać...

\- Hank, wystarczy - Charles posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu się martwię. Wtedy nie wyglądał pan za dobrze...

\- Hank. Powiedziałem, że wystarczy. Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć - warknął Xavier. Erik pomyślał, że chyba nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego w towarzystwie dzieciaków.

\- Nie musimy wiedzieć o czym? - zapytała Raven. - Charles, co...

\- Przez pierwszy miesiąc po tym, jak wyszedłem ze szpitala, spałem najczęściej po cztery godziny dziennie, jadłem może jeden posiłek i unikałem wszystkich najbardziej jak się dało. Zadowoleni? - Charles chwycił kubek i uniósł go do ust, zasłaniając się przed wzrokiem wszystkich.

_\- Nie rozumiem czemu się tak irytujesz, Charles_ \- przesłał mu Erik.

_\- Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz._

_\- Znowu masz ochotę się ze mną kłócić?_

_\- Po prostu nie wiem, czemu mam ci to tłumaczyć._

_\- Bo cię o to proszę. Naprawdę chcę cię zrozumieć._

_\- Po prostu... Nie chciałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jak beznadziejny jestem kiedy ciebie nie ma w pobliżu._

_\- Nie musisz udawać, że to wszystko ze względu na mnie._

_\- Nie musisz być takim niedomyślnym bucem._

Erik spojrzał na jego urażoną minę i parsknął śmiechem.

\- O czym wy tak plotkujecie, że macie taki dobry humor? - zainteresowała się Raven.

\- A myślisz, że dlaczego nie robimy tego na głos? - odpowiedział jej Charles. Potem zostawił kubek i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie. Erik westchnął tylko i zabrał się za jedzenie. Xavier czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko z buntem.

***

Charles siedział w ogrodzie już od dobrej godziny. Nikt na szczęście nie przyszedł z nim porozmawiać i Xavier bardzo się z tego cieszył, nie miał ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Nagle wyczuł jakąś obecność i obrócił się razem z wózkiem.

\- Emma! - powitał zbliżającą się powoli blondynkę. - Dobrze cię widzieć w lepszym zdrowiu.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze - kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Mów mi Charles - odpowiedział Xavier. - Dziwię się, że Hank już cię wypuścił.

\- Powiedział, że powinnam się przejść. Jest gdzieś w pobliżu, i gdybym potrzebowała pomocy, to mam go zawołać.

\- Możemy usiąść i porozmawiać, jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Mogę cię też zostawić w spokoju.

\- Ja... Chętnie z tobą porozmawiam.

\- W takim razie za mną, niedaleko jest ławka, całkiem przyjemne miejsce.

Ruszyli powoli w znanym tylko Charlesowi kierunku. W końcu dotarli do stojącej pod drzewem ławki. Emma usiadła na niej i ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na Xaviera, który przesiadł się z wózka, by usiąść obok niej.

\- Dziękuję ci, Charles - odezwała się po chwili ciszy kobieta. - Gdyby nie ty, pewnie by mnie tu już nie było.

\- Przede wszystkim to zasługa Hanka - odparł Xavier. - To on się tobą zajmował.

\- Ale to ty pozwoliłeś nam tu zostać.

\- Gdybym się nie zgodził, Erik na pewno by coś wymyślił. Tak samo jakby nie chciał prosić mnie o pomoc.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobił. Czy wy... Rozmawialiście?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy można to nazwać rozmową. Pierwszej nocy się pokłóciliśmy, drugiego dnia rozmawialiśmy, ale tylko telepatycznie, tak samo jak dziś rano.

\- Śnił o tobie - wyrwało się nagle Emmie. Zamilkła na moment, ale postanowiła jednak kontynuować.

\- Czasem na noc zdejmował hełm. Słyszałam jego myśli, jego sny... Trudno było nie słyszeć z takimi umiejętnościami. Miał koszmary, wspominał Kubę... Obwiniał się, nadal się obwinia. Kiedy Azazel nas tu przenosił, Erik się bał. Czułam to, cały czas myślał, że możesz go wyrzucić.

\- Nie mógłbym. Zwłaszcza, że prawie wszyscy byliście ranni.

\- Myśli, że go nienawidzisz.

\- Nie mógłbym go nienawidzić. To nie jest takie proste jak wszystkim się wydaje.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała, najwyraźniej brakowało jej słów odpowiedzi. Nie czuła się pewnie w jego obecności, Charles był w stanie to poczuć. Zawahał się, ale potem nakrył swoją dłonią jej palce, jakby chcąc jej dodać otuchy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał. - Wtedy, kiedy zostałaś ranna.

\- Zaatakowali nas. Zdarzało się to wcześniej, chyba po prostu nie mogli przeżyć tego, że gdzieś na świecie w ogóle żyją mutanci. Ale najczęściej byłam w stanie wyczuć, że się zbliżają i po prostu się ewakuowaliśmy. Nie wiem czemu tamtego dnia nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Nagle wpadli do naszego domu i zaczęli strzelać. Erik spał na piętrze, dlatego zdołali nas trafić. Gdy usłyszał strzały zszedł na dół i pozbył się tych, którzy nas zaatakowali. Potem sprawdził, kto jest ranny i poprosił Azazela, żeby przeniósł nas tutaj. Nie było łatwo, na pewno dwa razy przeniósł nas gdzie indziej, pewnie przez tę ranę na nodze.

\- Słyszałaś, jak Kurt o tym mówił?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

\- Kiedy tu przybyliśmy, nie miałam już siły żeby stać, odezwać się, albo chociaż otworzyć oczy, ale wszystko słyszałam.

\- Hank mówił, że ciężko było mu zmieniać ci opatrunki, bo zmieniłaś się w diament.

\- Tak, mi też o tym wspomniał. Nie robiłam tego celowo, to był jakby mechanizm obronny osłabionego organizmu. Już go za to przepraszałam, nie ma mi tego za złe.

Xavier kiwnął głową i zabrał rękę.

\- Zależy ci na nim? - zapytała nagle kobieta. - Na Eriku?

Charles spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

\- Jemu na tobie tak. Nie jest zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu emocji kiedy nie ma hełmu, dlatego tak często go nosi.

\- Jakoś nigdy tego nie zauważyłem - kłamstwo. Charles nie był głupi, widział jak Lehnsherr na niego patrzył, nie teraz, jeszcze przed Kubą.

\- Pewnie lepiej panujesz nad telepatią - głos kobiety wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Ja nadal mam z tym problemy.

\- Musisz się skupić na własnych myślach. Mi to pomaga. Wiesz, po prostu nie chcę czytać ludzi bez ich zgody. Zbyt wiele razy mi się za to oberwało kiedy jeszcze nad tym nie panowałem.

\- Oberwało?

\- Jeszcze w szkole. Za dużo ludzi dookoła, odruchowo ich czytałem, nie panowałem nawet nad tym, że przekazywałem im jakieś myśli. Ktoś w końcu się zorientował, później już nie było dnia, żebym nie wracał do domu pobity. Nie lubili dziwadeł, nikt nie lubi.

\- Nie jesteśmy dziwadłami. Jesteśmy wyjątkowi, jeśli nie chcą tego zrozumieć, ich problem.

\- Myślałem, że podzielasz poglądy Erika.

\- Erik wcale nie sądzi, że trzeba wymordować całą ludzkość żeby mutanci byli bezpieczni.

\- Na Kubie tak to właśnie wyglądało.

\- Na Kubie wszystko było inaczej niż powinno - westchnęła kobieta. - Erik się bał. Nie powiesz mi, że ty nie.

\- Bałem się, oczywiście że tak. Ale to nie znaczy, że chciałem zabić wszystkich, którzy nam zagrażali.

\- Ale gdyby zagrażali tylko Erikowi, byłbyś skłonny zabić ich wszystkich.

Charles nie zaprzeczył. Nie mógł, bo przecież Emma miała rację. Szybko zmienił temat na bardziej neutralny i jeszcze przez co najmniej godzinę prowadzili niezobowiązującą rozmowę o niczym.

Nagle pojawił się przy nich Kurt.

\- Herr Lehnsherr zrobił obiad i kazał powiadomić - powiedział.

\- Dziękuję - odparł z uśmiechem Xavier. Przesiadł się na wózek, cudem właściwie unikając upadku na ziemię gdy ten, niezabezpieczony odjechał kawałek w tył. Wagner ruszył w jego stronę z chęcią pomocy, ale Charles powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. Potem całą trójką ruszyli w stronę rezydencji. Gdy dotarli do schodów Kurt zaproponował, że przeniesie całą trójkę bezpośrednio do rezydencji, ale Charles odmówił.

\- Nie po to Hank męczył się z rampami żebym z nich teraz nie korzystał - stwierdził z uśmiechem. Próbował jednak uspokoić własny umysł, pamiętał jak wcześniej prawie spadł z tych schodów gdy samotnie opuścił dom. Dostrzegł na górze Erika i pomachał do niego jakby chciał mu dać znać, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Kurt i Emma byli już niemal na górze gdy Xavier zaczął podjeżdżać na rampę. Było mu ciężko, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt dumny żeby poprosić kogokolwiek o pomoc. Nie wiedział co się stało, że nagle zaczął spadać, może jakiś kamień, a może to on sam zrobił coś źle. Później wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz. Erik krzyknął jego imię, Emma zasłoniła usta dłonią, a Kurt zniknął, pojawiając się przy nim i przeteleportował ich obu pod same drzwi. Lehnsherr szybko znalazł się przy nim i przykucnął przed wózkiem.

\- Charles?

\- Idźcie do środka - warknął czując, jak twarz płonie mu od wstydu.

\- Charles...

\- Idźcie na ten cholerny obiad i dajcie mi spokój!

Emma dotarła już do nich (Xavier podejrzewał, że Kurt jej pomógł, ale nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać) i patrzyła to na niego, to na Erika.

\- Chodźcie, obiad wystygnie - powiedział w końcu Lehnsherr i wszedł do rezydencji. Kurt i Emma ruszyli jego śladem bez słowa.

***

Erik niczym troskliwy ojciec nalał wszystkim zupy i ledwo zdążył usiąść przy stole gdy usłyszał głos Charlesa w głowie.

_\- Erik?_

_\- Charles, wszystko w porządku?_

_\- Wiem, że kazałem wam iść ale..._

_\- Chcesz żeby ktoś przyszedł?_

_\- Chciałbym żebyś ty przyszedł. Proszę._

Lehnsherr bez słowa podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Charles? - zapytała go Raven. Erik skinął głową.

\- Jeśli ktoś chce, może zjeść moją porcję - rzucił jeszcze i w pośpiechu opuścił pomieszczenie.

_\- Gdzie jesteś?_

_\- U siebie._

Erik skierował się do jego gabinetu. Nie kłopotał się nawet pukaniem tylko po prostu wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Charles? - poszedł do siedzącego na kanapie mężczyzny i przykucnął przed nim. Miał wrażenie, że serce pękło mu na pół gdy dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach.

\- Dlaczego ktokolwiek w ogóle tu jeszcze jest?

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego oni wszyscy nie poszli w diabły kiedy zostałem kaleką? Czemu Hank nadal tu jest, mimo że ciągle na niego wrzeszczałem? Dlaczego nikt nie wyjechał, skoro przez pierwszy miesiąc miałem ich wszystkich gdzieś? Dlaczego ty nadal tu jesteś?

\- Bo rodzina nigdy nikogo nie zostawia.

\- Rodzina? - Xavier parsknął śmiechem. - Moja rodzina nie żyje. Ja też powinienem, byłoby łatwiej.

\- Przestań, Charles.

\- Dziwisz mi się?! Mam trzydzieści lat i jestem pieprzonym kaleką, który nie może się nawet dostać do własnego domu! Wiesz jak to jest kiedy tracisz wszystko?!

Erik wiedział i słowa Charlesa wywołało jakieś ukłucie w jego sercu.

\- Wiem. Wiem - powiedział cicho. Usiadł obok niego na kanapie a Xavier spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam, Erik, ja...

\- Kiedy trafiłem do obozu rozdzielili mnie z matką. Miałem czternaście lat, bałem się. Straciłem kontrolę i rozwaliłem bramę. Wtedy Shaw się mną zainteresował. Któregoś dnia "zaprosił mnie" do sobie i kazał mi przesunąć monetę. A żeby mnie... Zmotywować powiedział, że jeśli nie zrobię tego zanim policzy do trzech, zabije moją matkę. I zrobił to. Ojca już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem, a ja zostałem królikiem doświadczalnym.

Erik mówił cicho i spokojnie, chociaż miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale lata bycia zimnym i bezuczuciowym nauczyły go ukrywać emocje.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Xavier.

\- Ja też przepraszam. Gdyby nie ja nadal mógłbyś chodzić...

Charles rozpłakał się na dobre. Erik właściwie bez chwili zastanowienia objął go pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu. Xavier nawet nie zaprotestował przed tym kontaktem i wtulił się w Lehnsherra. I przez moment poczuł się, jakby Kuba nigdy się nie wydarzyła, jakby był w jego ramionach od zawsze. I poczuł się bezpieczny.

***

Przez kolejne kilka dni lało jak z cebra, więc nikt nie był w nastroju na wychodzenie z domu, treningi czy nawet naukę. Wszyscy spędzali więc czas w salonie porozdzielani na sofach i fotelach (oraz na podłodze w przypadku Kurta, najwyraźniej było mu tam wygodniej niż na meblach).

Pierwszego dnia Charles i Erik grali w szachy rozmawiając telepatycznie, a reszta zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Kolejnego Xavier stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na grę i po prostu odpoczywał z głową opartą na kolanach Erika. Lehnsherr czytał książkę i okazjonalnie wymieniał z Charlesem myśli i głaskał go po włosach.

\- Kurt, co czytasz? - zapytał nagle Alex.

\- Dobrze wiesz co czytam i nie rozumiem, czemu ciągle o to pytasz - odparł Wagner lekko poirytowany.

\- Ale ja nie wiem. Mógłbyś odpowiedzieć? - powiedział cicho Hank. On z reguły spędzał takie dni w warsztacie pracując nad kolejnym wynalazkiem więc miał prawo nie wiedzieć. Kurt westchnął.

\- Biblię - powiedział. - Księgę Hioba. O człowieku, który był szczęśliwy, miał wszystko i wierzył w Boga, a on zabrał mu wszystko żeby sprawdzić, czy przestanie w niego wierzyć.

Nawet Erik przestał czytać i otwarcie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

\- I przestał? - zapytał niepewnie McCoy.

\- Nie. Przez to uwierzył jeszcze mocniej i Bóg zwrócił mu to wszystko co miał z nawiązką. Mam wrażenie, że to tak samo jak ze mną.

\- Naprawdę uwierzyłeś w jakieś medium, które steruje twoim życiem po tym, jak traktowali cię jak zabawkę w cyrku? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Alex, a potem parsknął śmiechem. - Chyba zrobili ci niezłe pranie mózgu oprócz pomiatania tobą...

\- Nie użyłbym takich słów, ale naprawdę, młody, nie powinieneś wierzyć w takie bajki - wtrącił się Azazel. Kurt spuścił wzrok i Charles widział smutek, który nagle pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Ta rozmowa powinna dobiec końca - odezwał się nagle Erik. - A wy powinniście go przeprosić.

\- Niby za co? - zapytał hardo Summers.

\- Nie macie prawa wyśmiewać za to, w co wierzy. To tak samo jakbym ja dał ci w twarz, teraz tak po prostu.

\- To by było co innego, nie masz powodu...

\- Przede wszystkim nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przeszli na ty - przerwał mu Lehnsherr. - A poza tym sytuacja jest dokładnie taka sama. Ja nie mam powodu żeby cię uderzyć, chociaż mam na to ochotę. A wy nie macie żadnego powodu żeby śmiać się z Kurta. On wierzy, wy nie i on nie próbuje was zmuszać do wiary. Więc po prostu przeproście go i dajcie mu święty spokój bo najwyraźniej to nie jest pierwszy raz kiedy robicie mu problemy z tego powodu.

\- Nie ma szans - warknął Alex i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Reszta czując gęstniejącą atmosferę zaczęła powoli opuszczać pokój. Charles podniósł się do siadu i dostrzegł, że w salonie oprócz jego i Erika został Kurt. Młody mutant zbliżył się do nich.

\- Dziękuję, herr Lehnsherr - powiedział.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować, Kurt.

\- Nikt nigdy nie stanął w mojej obronie, to... To dla mnie coś nowego.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że tak łatwo cię ocenili ze względu na religię, którą wyznajesz. Znałem ludzi, którzy tak robili... Ale na bardziej radykalną skalę.

\- Jest pan wierzący?

\- Jestem Żydem - Erik uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jest szansa, że mógłbyś mi to pożyczyć? - dodał wskazując na książkę trzymaną przez Wagnera.

\- Jasne - chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i podał mu Biblię. - Może pan ją mieć jak długo będzie jej potrzebował.

\- Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Kurt zawahał się, a potem objął go lekko szepcząc ostatnie "dziękuję" i zniknął.

\- Skąd ty wziąłeś tego dzieciaka? Przecież on jest niesamowity - zapytał Charlesa Erik.

\- Hank zabrał go z cyrku. Nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia ale chyba jakoś sobie z tym radzi.

\- Uważaj na niego. Łatwo go zranić, mimo że nie wygląda.

\- Będę - Xavier kiwnął głową. - Możesz mi pomóc?

\- Z czym?

\- Przytrzymaj mi ten wózek, nie chcę znowu wylądować na ziemi.

\- Znowu?

\- Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię - odparł Charles. Lehnsherr przytrzymał wózek w miejscu tak, że Xavier mógł się na niego przesiąść. Potem razem ruszyli do kuchni by przygotować obiad.


	4. Sklejane serca 2/2

Ściąga:  
 _\- telepatia_  
 _ **myśli ogólnie**_  
 _piosenki_

Pierwszym co zrobił Charles gdy dotarli do kuchni, było włączenie radia.

\- Nie potrafisz nic robić w ciszy, prawda? - zapytał Erik, jednak bez pretensji w głosie. Xavier uśmiechnął się.

\- Kiedy jest głośno na zewnątrz, tutaj - stuknął parę razy we własne czoło. - Jest trochę ciszej.

\- W porządku - Lehnsherr wzruszył ramionami. - Co zamierzamy gotować?

\- Spaghetti - odparł profesor.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz przygotować coś tak skomplikowanego.

\- To, że użalałem się przed sobą przez pierwszy miesiąc po powrocie nie znaczy, że dzieciaki żywiły się chlebem i wodą. A dobry garnek spaghetti starczał na kilka dni. Nie wiem, czy naprawdę jedli je tak długo czy po prostu wyrzucali, ale starałem się.

Erik milczał, nie był pewien czy Charles nie będzie chciał dodać czegoś jeszcze. Xavier jednak uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Dobra, do pracy. Wolisz zająć się makaronem czy robić sos?

\- Jaka to różnica? I tak skończy się na tym, że będziemy robić wszystko razem.

\- W takim razie umyj pomidory. Ja spróbuję zrobić ciasto.

Erik kiwnął głową i bez słowa protestu zgarnął warzywa ze stołu wkładając je do zlewu. Ledwo puścił wodę, w radiu zaczęła się nowa piosenka. Charles porzucił swoje zajęcie i okręcił się dookoła własnej osi razem z wózkiem.

\- Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! - rzucił uśmiechając się do Lehnsherra, który spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Chciałbym do niej kiedyś zatańczyć.

Erik spodziewał się zawodu, może oskarżenia w jego głosie, ale Xavier szczerze cieszył się z samego faktu, że mógł słuchać ulubionej piosenki i bujał się lekko w jej rytm. Lehnsherr podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Wyłączył wodę i otarł mokre dłonie w koszulę, a potem wyciągnął rękę w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Chodź, zatańczymy - powiedział, jakby to wcale nie była jedna z dziwniejszych propozycji, które mógłby mu złożyć.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnych ale. Po prostu... pozwól mi.

Przez moment Erik bał się, że Charles go wyśmieje albo, co gorsza, nawrzeszczy na niego. Ale nic takiego się nie stało, Xavier po prostu podjechał bliżej i chwycił go za rękę, a potem również za drugą, która dotychczas zwisała wzdłuż ciała Lehnsherra.

_ I got my mind set on you _   
_ I got my mind set on you _   
_ I got my mind set on you _

_ I know what I got to do _

Czy można było to nazwać tańcem, Erik nie wiedział. Przede wszystkim był tak spięty, że na początku wyglądał zapewne jak uczniak na potańcówce z „pierwszą i jedyną miłością, o której zapomni za tydzień", który modli się, żeby nie stanął mu podczas przytulanego. Później jakoś cały stres i napięcie go opuściło i po prostu cieszył się chwilą.

_ It's gonna take money _

_ Whole lotta spending money _

_ It's gonna take all of your money _

_ To do it up right, child _

_ It's gonna take time _

_ A whole lot of precious time _

_ It's gonna take patience and time, oh _

_ To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it _

_ To do it, oh yeah _

Charles bał się, że taniec w takiej... postaci będzie gorszy. Okazał się być po prostu inny. Ani lepszy, ani gorszy, inny. Erik naprawdę starał się, żeby nie czuł się gorszy podczas ich tańca, starał się, ale jednocześnie nie ułatwiał mu przesadnie zadania i Charles był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

**_Żadnego wyrównywania szans_** mówiły oczy Niemca. **_Chciałeś przestać się czuć jak kaleka, to spróbuj dotrzymać mi kroku_**

_ Everywhere I go, you know _

_ Bad luck follows me _

_ Every time I've fallen in love _

_ You know I'm left in misery _

_ This time I really feel _

_ I feel that it's really real _

_ I feel if I put my mind to it _

_ I feel that I really could do it _

_ I got my mind set on you _

_ I got my mind set on you _

_ I got my mind set on you _

_ I know what I got to do _

Charles był szczerze zawiedziony gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, choć właściwie zaczynał już tracić oddech, więc nie było to takie złe.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział gdy Erik puścił jego dłoń. - Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczyło.

\- Może i nie wiem, ale na pewno się domyślam - Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Xavier odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem odgarnął z twarzy kilka zachodzących mu na oczy kosmyków.

\- Dobra, wracajmy do pracy. Obiad sam się nie zrobi, a za chwilę dzieciaki zaczną narzekać, że są głodne - rzucił potem. Erik skinął głową i zabrał się za mycie nadal leżących w zlewie pomidorów.

Stojący za drzwiami kuchni Hank uśmiechnął się. Nie pałał do Lehnsherra wielką sympatią, zwłaszcza po tym, jak uszkodził kręgosłup profesora, ale teraz najwyraźniej sprawiał, że Xavier szczerze się uśmiechał. W takim układzie Mccoy mógł go znieść.  
***  
Dochodziła północ jednak Charles nadal nie mógł spać. Kanapa w gabinecie wydawała się dzisiaj wyjątkowo niewygodna, a koc zbyt cienki by go ogrzać. Kończył się drugi tydzień pobytu Erika i jego Bractwa w rezydencji. Emma czuła się już zupełnie dobrze, więc Lehnsherr nie miał już żadnego powodu żeby tu zostać.   
Charles pozwolił swojemu umysłowi błądzić po rezydencji i długo nie natknął się na nikogo, kto by nie spał.  
\- _Charles?_ \- nagle usłyszał Erika w swojej głowie. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy w ogóle nawiązał z nim kontakt, nie przypominał sobie jego umysłu wśród śpiących mieszkańców rezydencji.   
_\- Erik! Nie śpisz jeszcze?_  
 _\- Powinienem zapytać cię o to samo._  
 _\- Najwyraźniej zasypianie przed czwartą nad ranem nie wychodzi mi najlepiej._  
 _\- Mi zasypianie w ogóle dziś nie wychodzi._  
 _\- Nie masz ochoty na kawę i szachy w kuchni?_  
Przez chwilę Erik nie odpowiadał i Charles myślał, że odmówi, albo że po prostu zasnął.  
 _\- W takim razie chodź, czekam._ \- padła w końcu odpowiedź.   
Xavier uśmiechnął się i z chęcią wyplątał się z koca, a potem przesiadł się na wózek i ruszył do kuchni.  
Nie powitał go zapach kawy, tak upragnionej podczas, jak sądził, kolejnej bezsennej nocy. Na stole nie było też przyszykowanej do gry szachownicy i Charles poczuł się zawiedziony.  
\- Liczyłem na kawę - powiedział. Erik zaśmiał się cicho zanim postawił na stole dwa kubki z herbatą.   
\- Powinieneś choć trochę się dziś przespać - powiedział. - Specjalnie nie wziąłem szachów, bo zacząłbyś myśleć jakby mnie tu ograć i znowu miałbyś niespokojny umysł.  
\- Czemu tak się o mnie martwisz? - zapytał Xavier zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej gdy zobaczył zraniony wyraz twarzy Erika.  
\- Charles... Nie liczyłem nawet, że zaczniemy udawać, że Kuba się nie wydarzyła, zresztą to byłoby bez sensu. Ale myślałem, że już zakopaliśmy topór wojenny. Najwyraźniej się myliłem.  
\- Przepraszam! Cholera, Erik, naprawdę nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało.  
\- Więc o co ci chodziło?  
\- Myślałem tak samo. Że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo, że będziemy po prostu egzystować koło siebie dopóki nie wyjedziecie. Ale nie chcę żeby to tak wyglądało, tylko nie byłem pewien, czy chcesz tego samego. To miałem na myśli, ale chyba źle zabrzmiało.  
Erik kiwnął głową.  
\- Zabrzmiało źle, masz rację.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam - powiedział cicho Xavier.  
\- W porządku.  
Charles chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jego umysł zalały tysiące myśli naraz. Niektóre były jego, niektóre należały do mieszkańców rezydencji, zaczął słyszeć głosy w głowie, krzyki, szepty. Zacisnął powieki i przycisnął dłoń do skroni próbując pozbyć się tych myśli. Kiedy wszystko powoli zaczęło cichnąć otworzył oczy. Siedział na podłodze, gardło płonęło mu żywym ogniem a w głowie nadal huczały mu cudze myśli. Czuł też mentalną obecność Erika, jednak przed nią bronił się jak mógł, nie chcąc przez przypadek go odczytać.  
\- Charles! Co się dzieje? Mów do mnie!  
Xavier spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł w jego oczach strach.  
\- Nie miałem tego od czasów liceum - powiedział słabo Charles spuszczając głowę. - Czasami, kiedy dookoła jest za dużo bodźców, mój umysł wariuje i nie jestem w stanie kontrolować swojej mocy. Czytam ludzi bez ich zgody, bez pytania... Szlag, znowu to samo - chwycił się za głowę. Erik ujął jego twarz w dłonie.  
\- Patrz na mnie - powiedział cicho. - Skup się na mnie.  
\- Nie mogę - jęknął Xavier. - Wtedy już na pewno zacznę cię czytać.  
\- Nie dbam o to - kciuki Lehnsherra głaskały powoli policzki drugiego mężczyzny. - Popatrz na mnie.  
Charles posłusznie podniósł głowę i skrzyżował ich spojrzenia. W głowie nadal miał chaos i mimo zgody Erika walczył z tym by skupić się na jego myślach. Nagle Lehnsherr przysunął się do niego i zetknął ich wargi.  
Z głowy Charlesa zniknęły niemal wszystkie myśli. Została jedna. _Erik._ Erik trzymał go w ramionach, obejmował go. Erik go całował. Xavier miał nadzieję, że nie wytworzył połączenia z innymi mieszkańcami rezydencji i nie przekazywał im teraz swoich własnych myśli. Inaczej większość domu śniłaby o gejowskich pocałunkach.  
Charles miał wrażenie, że ręce ma jak z ołowiu. Z trudem podniósł je i objął Erika za szyję przyciągając go bliżej i jednocześnie zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Nie trwało to długo, bo Xavier zaczął tracić oddech i musiał się odsunąć. Lehnsherr spojrzał na niego wtedy nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.  
\- Jesteś zły? - zapytał.  
\- Nie. Nigdy. Boże, Erik, nawet nie wiedziałem jak bardzo chciałem, żebyś to zrobił.  
Erik uśmiechnął się i przygarnął go do siebie.  
\- Czujesz się lepiej?  
\- Chyba mam mniejszy mętlik w głowie - Xavier odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zegar w kuchni wybił pierwszą w nocy.  
\- Musisz się przespać. Ale nie w gabinecie, w łóżku jak normalny człowiek.  
\- Chętnie, ale niestety czołganie się po schodach nie wychodzi mi najlepiej.  
\- Pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc? - zapytał Erik patrząc mu w oczy. Charles kiwnął głową i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Lehnsherr objął go ramieniem, a drugą ręką chwycił go pod kolanami i właściwie bez trudu podniósł. Xavier bał się, że będzie czuł coś na kształt upokorzenia, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego miał w sercu dziwne ciepło gdy Erik wchodził z nim po schodach mocno przyciskając go do siebie w opiekuńczym geście. Dotarli w końcu do pokoju Xaviera. Lehnsherr posadził go na łóżku i troskliwie okrył kołdrą.  
\- Dobrej nocy, Charles - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Erik? - zapytał cicho Xavier gdy drugi mężczyzna był już przy drzwiach.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Mógłbyś... Zostać jeszcze chwilę?  
\- Oczywiście, liebling.  
Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i chwycił Charlesa za dłoń.  
\- Śpij już - powiedział. - Posiedzę tutaj dopóki nie zaśniesz.  
Xavier uśmiechnął się tylko i zamknął oczy. Niedługo później już spał. Erik próbował wyciągnąć dłoń z jego uścisku, ale nie był w stanie zrobić tego tak, by nie zbudzić śpiącego mężczyzny. W końcu i jego zmorzył sen.  
***  
Gdy Erik się obudził dochodziła dziewiąta. Charles nadal spał, ale w ciągu nocy puścił jego rękę. Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się z czułością patrząc na niego. Nie chciał go budzić, ale musiał; biorąc pod uwagę, że Xavier wstawał zazwyczaj w okolicach siódmej rano, jego nieobecność mogła zaniepokojoić jego uczniów. Nachylił się nad nim.  
\- Wstawaj - powiedział potrząsając jego ramieniem. Charles mruknął coś przez sen i mocniej otulił się kołdrą. Erik przysunął się bliżej i wtedy Xavier postanowił się odmachnął. Pięścią prosto w twarz Erika.  
\- Szlag! - warknął Lehnsherr. Charles trafił go w nos i po twarzy zaczęła mu spływać krew. Przycisnął do nosa chusteczkę i opuścił pokój w poszukiwaniu apteczki. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jej szukać, więc w końcu postanowił zejść do kuchni, gdzie zdążyli się zgromadzić już wszyscy.  
Raven ledwie go zobaczyła dopadła do niego i uderzyła go w twarz z otwartej dłoni.  
\- Co. Zrobiłeś. Charlesowi? - wycedziła.  
\- Au - jęknął Lehnsherr. - Nic mu nie zrobiłem.  
\- To gdzie jest?! Nie ma go nigdzie na parterze ani na zewnątrz, wózek stoi tutaj, a sam nigdzie nie poszedł!  
\- Nie krzycz. Możesz mi dać apteczkę?  
Kurt zniknął i pojawił się znowu z bandażem i jałową gazą w ręce.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Kurt. Jedyny, który nie chce mnie teraz zabić - mruknął Lehnsherr. Wcisnął zakrwawioną chustkę do kieszeni a zamiast niej przycisnął do twarzy gazę. Czuł jak szybko przesiąka krwią.  
\- Teraz gadaj co zrobiłeś Charlesowi - zażądała zimno Raven.  
\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Wypiliśmy wczoraj herbatę koło północy, Charles źle się poczuł, więc namówiłem go, żeby poszedł spać do łóżka, a nie na kanapę do gabinetu. Zaniosłem go tam, potem rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę i musiałem przysnąć. Rano próbowałem go obudzić i przez sen odmachnął się łokciem prosto w moją twarz.  
\- W porządku, wierzę ci - stwierdziła łaskawie Raven. - Pójść go obudzić?  
\- Nie, sam to zrobię. I tak muszę go tu przetransportować - odparł Lehnsherr i skierował się do wyjścia.   
\- Uważaj żeby profesor nie podbił ci jeszcze oka do kompletu! - zawołał za nim wyraźnie rozbawiony Azazel. W następnej chwili cały jego komplet sztućców wygiął się nienaturalnie.  
***  
Gdy Erik wszedł do pokoju Charles już nie spał. Siedział na łóżku wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na zdenerwowanie gdy dostrzegł krew na twarzy Lehnsherra.   
\- Erik! Co... Matko, co się stało, ktoś cię pobił?  
\- Ty mi to zrobiłeś - Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się. - Próbowałem cię obudzić, nie wiem co ci się śniło, ale najwyraźniej stałem się tego ofiarą.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem...  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chciałeś - Erik przysiadł na jego łóżku. - Pamiętasz, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?  
Charles skinął głową i popatrzył mu w oczy.  
\- _Co z tym zrobimy?_ \- zapytał, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.  
- _Co tylko chcesz, Charles._  
 _\- Mogę cię pocałować?_  
W odpowiedzi Erik zbliżył swoją twarz do jego, owiewając jego usta i policzki ciepłym oddechem.  
\- Nawet powinieneś - wyszeptał. Charles bez chwili wahania złączył ich wargi.  
***  
Kurt zajrzał do kuchni, ale szybko się z niej wycofał gdy dostrzegł, że nie jest pusta. Erik klęczał na ziemi przy wózku Charlesa i opierał mu głowę na kolanach, a Xavier gładził go powoli po włosach. Wagner uśmiechnął się lekko i zniknął niezauważony, zostawiając ich samych.  
\- Emma niedługo już zupełnie wydobrzeje - powiedział Erik. - Co wtedy?  
\- To zależy od ciebie - powiedział Charles patrząc za okno. - Możecie tu zostać jak długo chcecie. Nawet na stałe, wiesz o tym. Wszyscy się dogadują i mam wrażenie, że nikt nie chce wyjeżdżać.   
\- Wiem - powiedział cicho Lehnsherr. - Ale nie wiem co robić.  
\- Chciałbym żebyś został. Ale nie zmuszę cię do tego.  
\- Po prostu nie wiem, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł.  
\- Co miałoby być w nim złego?  
Erik podniósł się z kolan i podszedł do okna.  
\- Nie wiem! Przepraszam, Charles, nie nadaję się do tego.  
\- Erik. Porozmawiaj ze mną zamiast się denerwować, co? - Charles nadal próbował zachować spokój chociaż zachowanie Lehnsherra powodowało niepokój w jego sercu.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział po prostu Erik odwracając się do niego. - Ale to nie ma prawa się udać. Za bardzo się różnimy. Prędzej czy później znowu się pokłócimy i rozstanie będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. To się nie uda, Charles. Chociaż chciałbym wierzyć, że mamy jakąś szansę to... Po prostu się nie uda.   
\- Więc jedź! - powiedział ostro Xavier. - Skoro tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że jeśli coś nas łączy to możemy wszystko, to może tak będzie lepiej. Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski!  
Erik dostrzegł zmianę na jego twarzy i zamknął oczy czując łzy pod powiekami. Słyszał tylko, jak Charles wyjeżdża z kuchni i dopiero wtedy pozwolił im spłynąć po policzkach.  
Emma udawała, że nie widzi jego załzawionych oczu gdy prosił ją by przekazała reszcie, że wracają do siebie jutro z samego rana. Ani tego, że w korytarzu założył na głowę swój hełm. Pomyślała tylko, że żal jej tego idioty.  
***  
Stali na błoniach tuż przy bramie rezydencji. Wszyscy mieszkańcy prócz Charlesa wyszli by pożegnać bractwo Erika szykujące się do odejścia. Xavier obserwował ich przez okno.   
\- Naprawdę tego właśnie chcesz? - zapytała Raven patrząc na Erika.  
\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać?  
\- Nie chcesz nawet o niego zawalczyć?  
\- Co? - Erik zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie udawaj idioty - warknęła mutantka. - Kochasz Charlesa, prawda? I niech zgadnę, dał ci kosza, a ty ze zranioną dumą i złamanym sercem uciekasz zamiast jeszcze zawalczyć?  
\- To nie jest... To wszystko jest inaczej. I nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać!  
\- Do diabła, Erik! Co się między wami wydarzyło, że nagle w ciągu kilku godzin chcesz uciec?  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się o to czy powinienem z nim zostać, w porządku?!  
\- Czekaj - Raven założyła ramiona na piersi. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i on się kochacie, a ty tak po prostu wyjeżdżasz przez głupie nieporozumienie?! Ty cholerny idioto!  
\- Mystique...  
\- Nie waż mi się przerywać! Masz w tej chwili wracać do środka i prosić Charlesa o wybaczenie i o to, żeby pozwolił ci zostać! A my się rozpakujemy, bo ja nigdzie się nie wybieram, reszta też!  
Dziewczyna wyminęła go i zaczęła iść w stronę domu, a Azazel, Janos, Emma, Angel i mieszkańcy rezydencji ruszyła jej śladem. Erik przez chwilę stał osłupiały zanim puścił się biegiem do domu. Wpadł bez pukania do gabinetu Xaviera.  
\- Charles!  
Mężczyzna obrócił się do niego zaskoczony.  
\- Erik! Zapomniałeś czegoś...  
Lehnsherr zbliżył się, a potem uklęknął przed jego wózkiem.  
\- Przepraszam, byłem idiotą. Byłem kompletnym idiotą, ale tak cholernie cię kocham, że najwyraźniej czasami odbiera mi to rozum. Przepraszam i proszę, żebyś pozwolił mi zostać pomimo tego, co powiedziałem wczoraj.  
Charles był zaskoczony, ale powoli uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zostań. Ale obiecaj mi jedno.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Że to już na zawsze.  
\-----  
I to już w sumie koniec. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało ^^

 


End file.
